Ravenclaw Homework
by thenewkait
Summary: These are a collection of my oneshots from the Ravenclaw Homework on Hogwarts Online. They will range from everything to anything. Read if you dare haha.


**A/N: Wow three in one day! Awesome! **

**Ok so this one was written for the Ravenclaw homework on Hogwarts Online. The prompts were as follows:**

**

* * *

Remus Lupin and Seamus Finnigan and red**

**Prompts are a bus ticket, apair of gloves, a bottle of butterbeer, a Grindylow and "You have to trust me in this."**

**

* * *

I hope you like it and leave a review!**

* * *

Seamus pushed the fifth year Slytherin off of him. The boy had hit Seamus square in the mouth with which he in return gave him a good right hook and watched the ruby red blood pour from his nose.

"You bloody kid!" The Slytherin shouted at him. He hit him again in the nose and Seamus jumped on him forcing him to the ground. He hit the guy again in the mouth and then was pulled off by a pair of strong hands.

"Mister Finnigan. Mister Grenier. In my office please." Professor Lupin said breaking up the fight and shooing away the crowd that had gathered.

Seamus and the Slytherin walked quietly behind the Professor to his office.

"Mister Grenier." Professor Snape said when the approached the door to Professor Lupin's office.

"Ah, Severus. I am glad you recieved my note. It appears Mister Grenier and Mister Finnigan were fighting in the fourth floor corridor. I trust you to handle Mister Grenier yourself." Lupin addressed the greasy haired Potion Master.

"Of course, Remus. Would you like me to handle Mister Finnigan, too? I am a Head of House." Snape responded staring down at the third year.

"No, no that is quite alright. Professor McGonagall trusted me to handle it since she has her hands full with the Weasley twins." Lupin assured him.

"Are you sure, Remus? I could certainly handle both of the children." Snape sneered at him.

"You have to trust me in this, Severus. I can certainly handle a third year." Lupin smiled at him.

"If you insist. Follow me, Mister Grenier." Snape said turning and walking down the hall looking like a giant bat to Seamus.

Lupin made sure Snape had disappeared before he turned to the third year.

"After you, Mister Finnigan." Lupin gestured to his office.

Seamus walked into the office and the first thing he noticed was the Grindylow in the tank in the corner of the office. "You have a Grindylow?"

"Yes, we will be study them in a few days and I would like for there to be a reference. Butterbeer?" The professor handed Seamus a bottle and motioned to the seat opposite his desk. "Please take a seat."

Seamus sat down and studied the bottle in front of him.

"Mister Finnigan, you are not in trouble I assure you." Lupin smiled at Seamus.

Seamus looked up at the professor. "I'm not in trouble?"

"Well in some way. You will have dentention with me everyday this week, but that is just manditory for fights isn't it?"

Seamus nodded. He had gotten in quite a few fights his three years here. "Why are you not giving me more than that, Professor?"

"Well, being in your position once. I would think that whatever that Slytherin said to you to get you to punch him, he probably deserved what he got."

"Yeah, he did. He made fun of me Dad."

"What did he say?"

"Well, me Dad is a Muggle and he lives quite a ways from me Mum. He found my bus ticket I had from over holidays when I went and saw him. The stupid bas- I mean moron told me I was nothing more then a stupid half-blood with a good for nothing Muggle father and whore Blood-traitor Mum." Seamus mumbled out.

Lupin paused and stared at the third year. He cleared his throat and stated. "Well you had every right to punch the hell out of him."

Seamus mouthed dropped as he stared at his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Mister Finnigan, please close your mouth and don't act like you have never heard a swear word before." Lupin smiled at him.

Seamus snapped his mouth shut and laughed. "Your right I have but not from a teacher."

"Well, I am not like most of your professor."

"That's for certain. None of them would never let us do half the stuff you do."

Lupin laughed. "Well I have to say it but most of your Professor's have lost most of their humor. I think you kids need a break and actually learn stuff you can use."

"You are the best Dark Arts teacher we have had." Seamus said taking a sip from his butterbeer.

"Well, thank you, Mister Finnigan. I am glad you think so."

"Well it's really not much of a competition. We had the stupid git Lockhart and Quirrell. They weren't much of teachers to begin with." Seamus laughed.

Lupin smiled at him. "Well I think that is all we needed to accomplish, Mister Finnigan. You will report to my office at six o'clock sharp with your pair of dragon hide gloves, but for now maybe you should head up to the Hospital Wing. Your lip is bleeding pretty bad."

Seamus wiped his mouth with his sleeve and studied the scarlet red blood staining his sleeve. "I guess I didn't notice that." He stood up and headed to the door. He opened it then stopped. "Thank you, Professor for everything."

Lupin nodded his head. "It's no trouble, Finnigan. We half-bloods need to stand up for our good for nothing Muggle fathers and whore Blood-traitor Mums." He winked and Seamus smiled closing the door.

On his way to the Hospital Wing he looked at the blood on his sleeve. He always was ashamed of being a half-blood, but know looking at the red blood staining his shirt maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Leave me a comment below so I can know what you thought of it!**

**And here is the key**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter World**

**Word Count: I think it is somewhere around 870 or something...i should really remember these... XD **

**Button below: for reviews**


End file.
